The function of an adaptive impedance matching module is to adaptively maximize the RF power transfer from its input port to an arbitrary load impedance ZL that changes as a function of time.
One of the important engineering specifications of an impedance matching control system is the dynamic range of input power over which it will operate. The lowest cost RF voltage detector is a simple diode detector, but it has a limited dynamic range of about 25 dB. Logarithmic amplifiers (that detect the signal envelope) have a much higher dynamic range of 50 dB to 60 dB, but their cost, complexity, chip area, and current drain is also much higher. Thus, a strong need exists for an improved adaptive impedance matching apparatus, system and method.